


Rani's TARDIS

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Danger, F/M, Friendship, Getting in Trouble, Oc following something, and fun, illogic used against dalek, relative moxie and lack of fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A strange person appears on the Dalek ship which the Doctor was on, she had began her venture with surprised amusement. "Dalek's and Cybermen, epic." She laughed, met with a response by Dalek supreme "you will be exterminated!"<br/>One-shot. Yes I'm a who fan as well (whovian) please r&r unbeta-ed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rani's TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who doesn't belong to me.  
> Note this crazy stuff is likely to happen with the Doctor after all he's there greatest enemy so few people able to beat the Daleks with there own logic.  
> I don't own any pop culture references either. I enjoy your r&r it makes me smile;)

The Doctor mainly Ten & Eleven managed to get captured by the Cybermen-Dalek alliance. _idiot! I should have known better than to fall for the trap set for me, on the upside the entity called 'the House' was destroyed. a small price for a small revenge against it but it won't bring the Corsair back._ eleven thought to himself. He had been tortured sort of more like Dalek puppets trying to get him to talk he was left in a room bored out his mind.  
"Sir, eleven's ready." The brunette Dalek puppet he met before when the Dalek asylum was destroyed.  
"Bring him before the Dalek Parliament." Dalek Supreme commanded.  
"Understood."the puppet said calmly. 

**Dalek parliament room**  
"Impressive _for a Dalek_."River Song said snidely.  
"You may---" the Dalek puppet began getting cut of by the sound of a Tardis materializing. It appeared in the center of the room, of which it looked like the Rani's Tardis a pyramid. A young twenty year old human-like adult stepped out of the Tardis seemingly confused for all but a few moments.  
"Daleks and Cybermen, epic." She laughed her eyes twinkled.  
"You will be exterminated!"Dalek Supreme shouted.  
"What point would their be in wasting your power of your gunsticks on one psychic human female who isn't going to try and stop a great warrior race?" She countered he backed up from her position.  
"Such a trivial thing would be pointless for me to achieve and would end with your honor of using me as a moving target heightened. I ain't THAT stupid I assure you." She scoffed at the mention of her attempt.  
"You--- you ---deny yourself of life?"  
"I will die eventually anyway,"  
"You do not wish to attempt to defend?"  
"No I do not stand a chance against your warrior race so it is logical to say that I wouldn't try." Again she countered the supreme Dalek suddenly had some sort of emotions in her presence confusion awoke deep within him.  
"..."  
"That's the Rani's Tardis how'd you manage to aquire it?" Ten asked me.  
"The Rani is my aunt my extended family also includes the Master."she told him with a calmness about her that unsettled the Eleventh.  
"Who are you?"  
"Names Anna don't wear it out."  
"You're American!"  
"Claro que sí."  
"Why isn't the translator circuit working?" River Asked.  
"Because I don't want it to."  
"That's hot." Ten said oddly he was a bit queer by nature but that time it was bonkers.  
"Doctor?!" Jack was agast.  
"What it's true."  
"Hello?!" River proclaimed,"I'm still here remember?!"  
They ignored her as Eleven and ten fawned over her. They managed to get out of this fix with her help managing to disable them with a bagel a toothbrush and a rubber snake.  
"Til we meet again gentlemen , and ladies." Anna said calmly as she snapped her fingers her Tardis appeared where they were door opened for her entrance.  
"I bid you adeu,"  
"Hmmm."  
"We will meet again right?"  
"Perhaps."

And she was off leaving the Doctor to escape without a care or enemy to fight.


End file.
